


Reimagine of Rogue Nation

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Series: The four brothers [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: but with some changes, like James Bond references, pre-Brandthan, remake of rogue nation, same rogue nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: This a remake of Rogue Nation, just adding some changes, like the interference of a meddling big brother. (even though he doesn´t appears).





	Reimagine of Rogue Nation

**2015**

He knew James didn’t like the idea of him working with Ethan. Not even after Croatia. Or after he almost drowns in Russia or shot in India because of him. Either way, he knows Ethan needs his help. Of course, he needs Luther and Benji´s help too. Even more after Jane went away. Their team was small, but loyal to each other. Well... loyal to Ethan. 

When the council disavows the IMF in September, Will and Benji are transferred to the CIA and everything feels wrong. It was just the two of them, even when they knew they were there to help Ethan in some way. He didn’t know what to do while he was waiting, so he went to James. He was a bit angry about what was going on and worried about him. But he helped them. Q hacked the face recognition system of the IMF, to only find Ethan when he wanted to be found. Also, Q and Natasha helps him with the cell phone and computer Ethan leaves in Cuba, pointing at a different direction where he was. This made Benji lie easier about him helping Ethan and worship even more of how Ethan could do anything by himself. 

Ethan might remember a beautiful redhead walking in his direction a few days after he went into hiding. She bumped into him, throwing all her stuff. Ethan apologized and helped her with her purse, they got everything sorted out, and she thanked him and walked away. He continued walking and when he put his hands on the pouches of his hoodie, he felt something that wasn't there before. Ethan kept on walking, a few blocks away he took out a phone and a key from his pocket. The key belonged to a locker from the train station and the phone had a message in it.

**This will help you to distract the CIA. Go to the train station, in the locker #070 there will be computer. Use it wisely.**

**-A friend.**

Q also gives Will a device to mess up with the lie detector on the first day they started on the CIA. It only worked when he was in the same room or near the polygraph. Some days later Will teaches Benji to lie to the polygraph for when he is not present. They sit in Will’s apartment, a polygraph in the coffee table. 

“I can’t do this! I am awful at lying!”- he almost screams every time.

“Do you have brothers?”-Will asks him one of those days.

“Yes. Why?”- Benji arches a brow. 

“Have you ever lied to your parents about something you or them have done?”

Benji thinks about it and remember the times he and his little sister hid a project for their family until christmas. He tells Will about it. Will tells him about the times he lied to the nuns, so he could give his food to other boys. They share stories like that for a while, no names, just memories. 

“Do you think you can do it now? I know you can.”

They celebrate with a Star Wars marathon. They get used to it and share from time to time more stories. They bond talking about silly things they did with their siblings. Getting near the end of the year, Will gets a bit sad. That year he can't go to Iceland for Christmas. He is been heavily watched, but that doesn't stop his brothers to send him gifs. (He is pretty sure Pietro was involved in it.)

-.-.-.-.-

**April 2016**

Six months later, the CIA finds signs of Ethan in Cuba but it ends up been a dead end. At least, they get photos of the people involved with the Syndicate, even if they decide to ignore the information. 

Ethan sends two tickets for the Opera in Vienna, but Will can´t go with Benji. That’s why he goes by himself and ends up going away with Ethan, leaving Will all alone with the CIA and Hunley. 

After all the opera mess, Will gets in touch with Luther. He asks Luther´s help because he thinks Ethan and Benji will accept his help, not Q and James´ (or his for the matter). Either way, the last two helps them track Ethan and Benji faster. The flight is a bit awkward between Luther and Will. The later stays on his phone all the journey and looks at the confidential data Q sent him about Ilsa. While Luther just frowns at him from his sit. 

Ethan and Benji don’t know it but the boat they hide in is a MI6 former hideout. Also, Q helps them with the passports too, the program and printer to do that is miraculously on the boat. He also helps them find Ilsa quicker. Both of them go to Casa Blanca, Morocco. They manage to get themselves inside the water vault, and they finally get the drive and Ethan is revived thanks to Ilsa. 

When Benji gets distracted, Ilsa recharges again the defibrillators but doesn’t get the chance to use them. She feels a gun in her back and a voice says:

"Drop it."

Will and Luther are now in the place, Will holding the gun pointing at Ilsa. She drops the defibrillators when he nudges her with the gun. Will nudges her again, making her get up and walk away from the AEDs. 

"How did you find us?"-asks Ethan, trying to get up with Benji´s help.

"The car outside is at the name of your alias."-Luther answers Ethan, helping him too.-"The desk monkey helped find it. Weirdly enough he knew what alias you were using right now."

Will snorted and turned to say something about it but Ilsa used that distraction to take away the gun and point at Will. He didn’t react and held his hands in surrender. The other three men tensed at that. Luther went for the gun he had but Ilsa made him stop when she pointed at Will’s head.

"Give me the drive or I will shoot him."-she looked at Benji, then at Ethan.

"Pooka will be so mad if you shoot me."-Will said, making her look at him.

Ilsa quirks a brow, with the hint of a smile in her face. She gets near him, the gun is now touching his chest. 

"I am sorry love, but I am the only one who can call him Pooka."

"Is the Main Squeeze all right with that?"-Will says lowering slowly his hands.

"Of course he is. He is a sweet Muffin."

"Really? Wasn’t he Mr. McDreamy?"-he scoffs at the name. 

"That was just one time! All right?!"

She now was full on smiling. Ilsa puts on the gun away from Will, turning it around and giving it to him. He takes it and holsters it back where it was a few minutes ago. They both turn and find the other agents looking at them weirdly but still apprehensive.

"What the hell just happened?"- blurted out Benji.

Will looks back at Ilsa, and she nods. 

"Gentlemen, this is Ilsa Faust."- Will points at her-"Or better known as: 004."

"Currently in an undercover mission, trying to find out what is Lane´s plan for the ledger."-Ilsa follows Will´s words-"That´s why I need to go back to him and give him the drive."

"MI6 asked for our help in this mission. To ensure stopping Lane…"-he turns to look at her again- "…and keeping her safe."

The place goes quiet, every one taking in all the information they were given. After a few seconds of silence, the agents look at Ethan, waiting for him to come out with a plan. In the end, Ilsa goes back to Lane and to keep appearances a car chase ensues. In the car chase, Ilsa does goes away with the other thugs. But they start taking out the bikers with the cars and after Ethan flips the car with him and Benji, he end up chasing Ilsa. She escapes as they planned. 

They all find out that they need the British Prime Minister´s password to access the red box.

-.-.-.-.-

When they are on a plane to London, Will gets away from the questioning looks of his teammates. He gives Ethan the file Q send him about Ilsa (only the pertinent information) and he uses the diversion to look at his phone to see and send some messages. 

**Your fucking boyfriend is insane. He is like James. He went down the stairs with a car. Then, he made the car do a backflip. More than once. Do you want to see the footage?**

**-Q**

 

**He is not my boyfriend. And no, I don’t want to see it.**

**-W**

 

**Do you know that beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impression, influences and role models?**

**-Q**

 

**What do you mean by that?**

**-W**

 

**Just saying that James and that agent are oddly similar…**

**-Q**

 

**Shut up!**

**-W**

 

When they land on London, they go into a safe house and receive information from Ilsa, saying that Lane is nearby. Also, that she and others were sent to retrieve the Prime Minister. Afterwards a few more planning, Ethan sends Will to call Director Hunley (he uses the chance to also call James). After the call he goes back to get his stuff and make his way. 

"You should've gone by now."- says Luther when Will walks back into the room. 

"Yeah."

"You okay?"- he sounds a bit concerned. 

"We are supposed to take the Prime Minister of Great Britain tonight. So…"-he doesn’t end the idea, he just shrugs.

"Brandt? I can´t see another way."-Ethan says when Will passes near him.

"Neither can I. But we do what we have to do for our friends, right?" 

-.-.-.-.-

Will feels James presence at the gala. It is grounding and helps him to go on with the plan. Mallory already knows that Ethan will impersonate him so he plays along when he goes to get his voice. After that, Hunley takes Will and "Mallory" to talk with the Prime Minister. 

After some questioning and some tranquilizing darts against Lane’s men when they interrupted their reunion, they find out that the former M was the one who created the Syndicate and Lane went rogue even after she died. The Prime Minister says so to them and then gives them the code. 

They leave the mess in the room in Hunley´s hands. Making him the hero of the night. 

When they go back to the auction, Ilsa is at the entrance with the Bone Doctor. She smiles and punches the man in the face when they get closer, Will and Ethan take the distraction and run away. In the way, they start taking every one of Lane's man. They see someone following them on a rooftop, Ethan is apprehensive but Will calms him. 

“MI6 agent, don´t worry.” 

He salutes the man when he shoots one of the thugs following them. The man salutes back. Will and Ethan get separated when they see Lane, who follows Ethan. Lane starts shooting at him while following on foot. Ethan gets to the garage and falls down a hole in the floor. Lane goes behind him but finds himself trapped in a glass case. 

After they get Lane in the truck, Ethan goes to say goodbye to Ilsa. 

“I hope we see each other soon.”-she smiles at him.

Ethan nods at her, then she looks behind him. Ethan turns and sees Will hanging a few feets behind them. He smiles at them and nods at Ilsa. She opens her mouth to say something but a bip stops her, she pulls a phone from her pocket. She smiles down at it and look again at Will.

“Hey! Pooka want to talk with you.”- she turns looking at Ethan- “Can I take him for a ride?” 

Ethan is not very convinced but shrugges anyway. Will passes him and hands him the uniform he was going to use. 

“Don't worry, it will be quick. Probably some paperwork to do.”- he smirks in Ilsa´s direction- “And some tea.”

She smirks back and goes into the car. Will says goodbye and goes to the passenger side. 


End file.
